


Prisionero de nieve

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow, Whining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Hemos estados en casa todo el día porque está nevando hasta esta mañana, cariño, te lo he dicho ya. Las calles son llenas de nieve, aun saliéramos, ¿Dónde querrías ir?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Prisionero de nieve

**Prisionero de nieve**

“No entiendo porque no podemos salir. Hemos estados en casa por todo el día, Dai-chan, y me estoy aburriendo.”

Daiki suspiró, pasando una mano sobre su casa y contando en su mente hasta diez.

“Hemos estados en casa todo el día porque está nevando hasta esta mañana, cariño, te lo he dicho ya. Las calles son llenas de nieve, aun saliéramos, ¿Dónde querrías ir?”

Ryosuke encojé sus hombros.

Había vagabundeado por toda la casa hasta horas, y en ese momento sentía que había llegado a su límite de suportación.

Y el momento siguiente, y lo siguiente, y cada segundo que pasaba entre aquellas paredes.

“Es injusto. Estamos en el vigésimo primero siglo, la gente no debería ser obligada a quedarse en casa solamente por un poco de nieve.” se lamentó, pues hizo una pausa y levantó su cabeza, resuelto. “He decidido. ¡Si nunca querría cambiar trabajo, seré quitanieves!” anunció, girándose hacia su novio, esperando una reacción de él.

Todavía, no puso explicar cosa había dicho de así divertimento, que Daiki casi se caí del diván riendo. 


End file.
